Kissxsis Episode 13
by OreosInAParkedCar
Summary: While Keita is fast asleep his two sisters Ako and Riko come up with a plan to win Keita's heart.


Keita was sleeping in his bed. Blue sheets covered his body comforting him while he was deep in his slumber, he snored a little as well but that didn't bother his two adorable step sisters who were currently breaking into his room, Ako and Riko silently and carefully crept inside his room while trying not to wake up the boy.

Keita was dreaming about being pissed on for the 50th fucking time in this series and as Riko got closer and closer to her brother she became warmer and warmer, her breath heavied and quickend. Ako on the other hand tried to pretend to be confident but in reality she was freaking out as much as her accompanying sister was.

Riko didn't care if her sister got angry at her for what she was about to do. Without warning Riko crawled on top of Keita's bed rubbing her her panty covered pussy all over his left arm.

Ako's face was a mix of surprisment, jealousy and excitement. Ako crawled up on the opposite side of the bed and began to do the same thing to Keita's right arm that her sister Riko was doing to Keita's left arm.

Riko scrunched up her face in anger, pulled back her arm while tightening her fist and clocked her sister straight in the face causing Ako to fall off of her brother's arm and on to the floor below with a loud thud and a bloody nose.

It took a full blown minute for Ako to get her bearings. She grabbed the corner of Keita's bed and used that to help herself up. She felt her nose and felt a warm liquid running down it, she knew what it was and now she was angry.

Ako ran faster than Usain Bolt as she ran into the kitchen, 2.1 milliseconds later she came back into Keita's room with about 9,000 corndogs. She threw all of them at Riko who in response swallowed them all down whole.

"Huh, I guess you're used to sucking meat whole now aren't you" Riko jumped out of the bed and looked confidently at Ako "Shut up bitch!"

"Make me whore!' All the screaming caused Keita to wake up and he looked at both his sisters. Out of nowhere every single character from Kissxsis teleported into their house because the budget of this anime is slowly dying due to the slow collapse of the universe which in turn is being caused by the 5th singularity which is not to be confused with the 9th singularity since they both have the same properties but aren't in the same timelines unlike the 6th singularity which is actually like a false hologram because they are taking everything that's wrong with the quantum theory and explaining it which isn't supposed to be explained until the 50th century which only opens up more questions until you realize that we are all stuck in a never ending spiral of events which humanity has long since lost control of.

Riko now realizing that their house couldn't support this many people squeezed her tits causing rotten milk to spew out of both of her nipples and quinch everyone's thirst while also killing them in the process and taking more than half of japan's population with it.

This sight triggered Keita to scream to the all mighty gods to save him they agreed and dropped another hiroshima bomb on Keita's house killing the rest of japan's population except for Keita, his two sisters and anybody that was able to resist to rotten milk juice. The U.S saw the bomb that was dropped from the gods and thought it was a declaration of war so world war 27 began and ended in the span of 53 seconds.

After all of this had happened Riko felt disgusted and decided to kill herself but before she could do anything the corndogs that were in her belly started to not sit well in her tummy and she vomited all over the surviving girls. The corn dogs were mixed with some liquid that she drank an hour previously. There were also some unidentifiable chunks of green that were stuck on the corn dogs.

This vomit concoction laid their rest all over the girls. The corn dogs then out of nowhere the corn dogs turned into big black dicks which proceeded to cum all over the girls bodies.

Keita jumped out of his ash covered bed and smiled. It was just another night in the Suminoe household. Truly the best anime story arc ever created.


End file.
